Pesadelo
by Callie Dornan
Summary: One-shot. Ninguém espera ver o seu maior pesadelo se tornando realidade de uma hora para outra. Severus Snape, com certeza, nunca imaginou ver o seu andando pelo corredor em um final de semana de Hosgmeade.


Algum tempo já tinha se passado desde o fatídico dia em que sua Lily deixara de lhe dirigir a palavra. Ele se lembrava com mais detalhes do que gostaria da maldita noite na qual ela simplesmente lhe dera as costas e o deixara lá, sozinho naquele corredor mal iluminado com cada pedaço do seu coração quebrado ardendo.

Será que ela não conseguia ver que cada minúsculo pedaço dele exalava arrependimento? Será que não conseguia enxergar que fora _apenas_ um impulso — horrível, mas, mesmo assim, um impulso?

As memórias daquele dia o perseguiam desde então. Ficaram com ele como para lembrar-lhe constantemente do quão estúpido fora com o amor de sua vida. Fora estúpido com Lily do mesmo jeito que acusava Potter de ser.

Mas é claro que não havia comparação entre os dois, afinal ele, Snape, era claramente destinado a ela. Ela teria que lhe perdoar cedo ou tarde, não teria? Mesmo com tudo o que vinha fazendo, ele não era tão ruim assim. Era apenas fraco... E Lily era sua força.

O sangue correndo pelas veias dela, o coração batendo em seu peito... Era tudo o que ele precisava para que seu sangue e seu coração fizessem a mesma coisa. E enquanto ela não o perdoava, ele estava satisfeito que ela estivesse bem, segura — diferente das garotas trouxas da Grifinória ou da Lufa Lufa com as quais os seus_ amigos_ costumavam _brincar_ de vez em quando — e feliz. Mesmo que _ele_ não fosse a felicidade dela, estava tudo bem, porque logo voltaria a ser. Logo, aquele sorriso doce e gentil voltaria a ser apenas dele como sempre deveria ter sido. Como nunca deveria ter deixado de ser.

Naquele exato momento, ele tentava passar despercebido enquanto recostava-se àquela parede para observá-la saindo para Hogsmeade, como sempre fazia. Não que precisasse se esforçar muito para ficar invisível, mas se esforçava mesmo assim, porque a última coisa que queria era ser visto por Potter, Black ou quem quer que fosse.

Aquele era o momento feliz de seus fins de semana. Era quando sua Lily saía feliz para Hogsmeade, ignorando os olhares furtivos recebidos de muitos e permitindo-se se distrair por alguns instantes antes de voltar a se preocupar com as notas de seus N.I.E.M.s ou com os ataques a nascidos-trouxas que estavam acontecendo até dentro do castelo. Ele achava que toda aquela preocupação era inútil, uma vez que ela era brilhante e só tinha que se preocupar em proteger a si mesma. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para ajudar os outros e Snape sabia disso mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Ao longe, viu um monte de cabelos acaju dobrarem o corredor e um pequeno sorriso imediatamente nasceu em seu rosto. Todavia, conforme Lily se aproximava dos portões de saída da escola para se dirigir ao povoado, ele percebeu que ela não estava rodeada de suas amigas irritantes como de costume.

Havia um pequeno espaço entre ela e os outros alunos. Aparentemente, as pessoas abriam espaço ou afastavam-se conforme ela se encaminhava para a saída de mãos dadas com James Potter, enquanto Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew os seguiam e conversavam com as amigas de Lily.

O sorriso sumiu na mesma hora para dar lugar a uma expressão de mais completo horror. Lily — _sua Lily_ — sorria o sorriso _dele_ para Potter, que parecia estar contando algum tipo de piada para ela. Porém, o mais chocante era que ela não estava exatamente rindo da piada de Potter. Parecia distraída demais para rir, porque estava observando tudo no arrogante imbecil.

Os pedaços quebrados do coração de Severus se quebraram.

O que havia acontecido com o "biltre arrogante"? Com a "cabeça cheia de titica"? Com as náuseas? Será que Potter finalmente tinha chegado ao auge do desespero e enfeitiçado Lily para que ela saísse com ele?

Estava quase saindo de sua clandestinidade para ir tomar satisfações com o asqueroso Potter quando um grupo de garotas com voz aguda saiu andando do corredor no qual ele estava escondido. Elas lhe lançaram um olhar de desprezo — como ousavam! — e logo que passaram por ele voltaram a "cochichar" entre si com suas vozes irritantes.

"Não consigo acreditar que Lily Evans está saindo com James Potter!", uma delas disse, parecendo maravilhada demais para conseguir falar mais alguma coisa.

"Eu também não! Mas isso não é _legal_? Já que James obviamente nunca olharia para uma de nós, fico satisfeita de que ele esteja com Lily. Ela foi tão gentil me ajudando com a lição de Poções! Muito melhor do que qualquer outra das _admiradoras_ dele.", outra falou, fazendo uma careta de nojo ao lembrar as sétimo-anistas que perseguiam Potter.

"Eles parecem tão apaixonados!", uma terceira disse e elas se afastaram em direção a grande quantidade de alunos que saia da escola.

Severus ficou parado por mais algum tempo, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, muito menos no que pensar, apenas sentindo seu coração gritar enquanto se despedaçava mais e mais, levando dele todo e qualquer alento que tinha construído ao observá-la desde que ela parara de falar com ele. Sua cabeça parecia girar, enquanto a imagem da ruiva sorrindo e estendendo a mão para ele quando eram crianças era aos poucos substituída por outra: a imagem de seu pesadelo mais tenebroso e aterrorizante.

_Sua_ Lily saindo — _de mãos dadas_ — com o _idiota, nojento e asqueroso _James Potter.

Ele também não conseguia acreditar.


End file.
